


Am I original?

by phantomofhogwarts



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ben can't even, Ben is the Voice of Reason, Gen, Ghosts, Klaus annoys Ben, One Shot, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, how do I tag this?, i'm terrible on creating names for original characters, me? Trying to be funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25902679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofhogwarts/pseuds/phantomofhogwarts
Summary: Klaus gets a little help from a ghost with some inspiration for his cult while Ben disapproves everything
Kudos: 10





	Am I original?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of the TUA prompts by ilyiccia on Tumblr: Klaus befriends some ghosts.  
> I had some fun writing, so, why not?

"Klaus, you had weird ideas before, but this one is probably the weirdest one you ever had!", Ben exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you!", said Klaus taking a little bow. Ben shaked his head in another attempt to make his brother change his mind.

"We shouldn't be here! We need to find the others and find a way to go back"

"Oh, why shouldn't we be in Dallas? I have to say I really enjoy the weather and…"

"You know what I mean! We don't belong in the 60s!"

"Well, until we find the others to go home I'll need a distraction here. I'm trying really hard to stay sober and it isn't easy to handle all these voices in my head 24/7."

"Fine, but it doesn't mean you can start a cult…"

"Oh, this again. Please don't use the word 'cult', it brings such a wrong idea."

"Everybody is coming from different places to follow you and listen to your advices, which by the way, aren't really yours. I mean, song lyrics, Klaus? Really?"

"What? You can't deny Gloria Gaynor and TLC have some amazing life lessons hidden in their songs."

"Does it count as some kind of time spoiler though? What if your attitude here changes anything really important about the future?"

"Easy now, Doc Brown! I won't mess with timelines or anything at all. Now, I need to think about the next lessons I can bring to my children."

"I could help you! I have a few ideas that would be very funny!", a voice said from behind them.

"Who the hell are you?", Klaus nearly shouted when he saw the ghost of a young woman next to the wall.

"Just call me Kate. So, you're messing with some people about a cult using songs from the future, right?"

"It's not a cult! And I'm not messing with anybody, I'm only adapting a few things from some years in the future.", Klaus said with a suspicious smirk. "You said you had ideas, didn't you?"

"Well, I'm bored so I want to mess around. I have a lot of free time now anyway…"

"Wait, you're from the future too?", asked Ben looking at her while trying to get any clue about what year she was.

"Yeah, XXI century."

"Oh, if I start talking to ghosts from the future, I'll need a drink sooner than I thought"

"You know you shouldn't do that. Your powers could be useful to find our siblings".

"I still need my sanity, right? Don't worry I still got you with me, we will be ok", Klaus smiled at Ben. "Where were we, Kate?"

"Thanatos would be a nice name for a cult leader…", she said with a frown.

"Don't call me that, please, and it's not a cult…"

"You're talking to someone dead, so this could be a cool nickname for you. You should think about it...so, if you're using song lyrics, what are your preferences?", she said turning to Klaus again.

"I don't really have a preference, surprise me!"

"You can make your followers think a little about the reality itself...Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality", she said while looking in the distance.

"I really like how you think!", Klaus said with a huge smile.

"I can't believe this is happening…", sighed Ben in the corner. Kate and Klaus laughed at his reaction.

"Also, a nice thing to teach them is that slow change may pull us apart, when the light gets into your heart", said Klaus with a serious face.

"Yes, this is important to know!", agreed Kate, while Ben took a deep breath.

"Wait...I have the perfect idea! You're obviously alive, talk to the dead and you have a lot of followers. All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun, right?"

"Brilliant! Well, Kate, I think you should stay with us for awhile", Klaus said while turning to Ben with a forced smile to annoy him.

"Children. I'm surrounded by children", Ben said with a deep breath.

"My group is called Destiny's Children, so I'll take that as a compliment, Ben!", Klaus said. Ben tried to hold back his laugh at that, but it was stronger than him which made Klaus and Kate laugh too. They would have some very funny days ahead.


End file.
